halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire
Vampire (Taxonomically Homo sapiens succo) is the name given to a race of human offshoots, and the result of experimental military genetic engineering during the Forerunner Era. vampires are currently a Tier 2 civilization, and have appeared throughout human history, influencing ancient societies multiple times. They are recognizable for a near-constant thirst for blood, even to the point of it driving them to a feral nature. They have been known to infect and assimilate other non-human species also, in which the latin word succo is added to the end of their scientific names in order to properly classify them. Biology The vampire was created to serve as human supersoldiers during the Forerunner Era. The vampire's ability to survive indefinitely is due to the suppression of the results of their body's "free radicals", as well as enhanced skin cells promoting durability and sturdiness. Muscles were designed to form and regenerate with little effort necessary. Agility and speed was improved by the strengthening of limbs, and adrenaline production would be increased. As a result of the change from human to vampire, the eyes often transform a dark maroon red. This result wasn't anticipated, yet those who engineered the beings didn't necessarily mind. Blood consumption and "Sanguis tabes" The vampire lacks in major blood components, such as biological plasma. In order to promote their motivation to rage aggressive war, vampires generally receive these fluids by draining the blood from the bodies of their victims. Such fluids, once in their systems, would begin to dry and disintegrate over time, and the vampire would need to consume blood at least once again for every week. An organ in the throats of all vampire were designed to sense the consumption of blood, and activate a feeling of ecstasy similar to that of a human's sexual systems, a system that they also share with all other varieties of humans. This system is known informally as sanguis tabes. When lacking in blood, their skin goes pale, and is often quite cold and stiff, however, after drinking blood, they may appear very human. After going for extended periods of time without drinking, a Vampire's circulatory system may become compromised, and oxygen cannot be transfered properly, resulting in an often painful death. In such a scenario, it isn't uncommon for an enhanced drive towards sanguis tabes, resulting in feral behavior until their thirst is craved. Surprisingly, the vampire maintains an omnivorous diet, and it is necessary that they feast as well as drink. Asexual reproduction Sanguis tabes has been known to override sexual drive in the vampire. Reproduction indeed isn't necessary to sustain a vampire population, as they are naturally immortal beings. Another offensive feature, which also assists in achieving sanguis tabes, is their large side fangs. Upon biting into a victim, and the activation of sanguis tabes, these fangs inject a toxin that affects the prey's nervous system, effectively paralyzing it. If a victim is every left alive for some reason, after being fed upon, they will begin to transform into another vampire, if their heart is strong enough and capable of enduring the process. Vampirization is extremely painful, and may endure for over ten hours depending on the species. Upon transformation, the new vampire will usually have a strong craving for sanguis tabes. When in battle, this often results in a vampire feeding on, and killing members of it's own kind or faction, as the human force relied entirely upon vampire infantry. The creation of vampires was noted to be effective on most species, including large animals with a strong circulatory system (in order for them to endure the process), as well as Forerunner. The vampirization of large canine breeds often results in the creation of chupacabra (or Canis succo, with many more specific varieties). History Human-Forerunner War The Vampire were a result of experimental genetic engineering for military purposes, and a program whom's origins date back to the early Forerunner Era. This project had shared multiple similarities with the more modern , being commenced by modern Humans, only that it was based upon significantly more advanced technologies. By the first collapse of human society at the hands of the Forerunner, their population was scarce, and widely spread across multiple colonies. Their society would eventually be purged by the Forerunner, only they weren't devolved, but left with stone-age technologies and transfered to a single, quarantined planetary system. From that point, they would restart their societal evolution. By the fall of the Forerunner, they were a Tier 6 civilization. Modern history Vampires are known to have revisited Earth some time in it's relatively recent history, resulting in the creation of vampire myths, as well as that of the chupacabra, and similar entities. Some of the human vampires that had been seeded onto Earth in ancient times are believed to still exist. Trivia *This article has nothing to do with any sort of romance, nor are they abnormally sparkly. It was basically created to enhance the Halo Universe, while expanding on our mythology. It may have also been created to demonstrate Pikapi's ability to make anything awesome and plausible. Category:Species (AU) Category:Aftermath Universe